In the manufacture of electronic modules, various electronic components are mounted on a printed circuit board, connector terminals are soldered to a marginal portion of the circuit board, and the assembly is packaged in a plastic or metal housing. Usually, some provision is made for affixing the circuit board to the inner periphery of the housing, and the housing closes around the circuit board, with the connector pins protruding through the housing to enable electrical signal transmission to and from the module. In applications where the module has to be environmentally sealed, it is desirable to minimize the length and number of sealing surfaces. Theoretically, the sealing surfaces can be minimized by forming the housing as a single part with one opening through which the circuit board/connector assembly is inserted, but such an approach makes it difficult to attach the circuit board to the inner periphery of the housing since the interior of the housing is inaccessible after insertion of the circuit board/connector assembly. Alternatively, the entire housing may be filled with a potting material such as epoxy, but that is undesirable for several reasons, including cost, weight and the inadvisability of coating certain electronic components with potting material. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved method of manufacturing a sealed electronic module where the enclosed circuit board is securely attached to the inner periphery of the housing.